Rekindled
by angie9281
Summary: Follow up to my story Party, Interrupted-Sookie goes to visit Eric, hoping for finally enjoying some down time with him. but even from the grave, someone from their past is trying once more to finish what they failed to accomplish.


**Chapter 1**

She was back at the bar working. Arlene ad been more than glad to make sure Sookie still had a job at the former Merlotte's. now putting on a white shirt with Bellefleur's, it still seemed strange to Sookie about this change. Then again, her life in the last weeks had certainly been full of them. In the past month, she had become part vampire, been kidnapped by people wanting her ultra rare blood and was trying to rekindle her relationship with Eric. But every time they tried to, they were interrupted by some trouble or another. Tonight, she was headed over to his place so they could finally get a long awaited conversation in. they had a lot they needed to discuss.

"So, looks like tips have been good for you." Arlene said as she watched Sookie put some bills in her apron. "Business has gone way up again since the whole hep-vamp mess ended. Now people want to come here, like a tourist spot or something. And you, of course, helped try to stop the whole thing."

"it's nice hearing people's thoughts for once, I guess." Sookie replied as she sipped a glass of iced tea. "People seem to kind of respect me a little now. And its not just because of, well….." Sookie popped out her fangs for a moment before making them vanish again.

Arlene winced only slightly "That's taking me some getting used to, I ain't gonna lie. But the fact you did that to save your vamp friends….."

"I always said Sookie's got bite." Lafayette strolled out from the kitchen and smirked. "And now, she really, really does."

Sookie laughed. It had been hard telling the rest of her friends about her new status as a half vamp half faerie. But they had all accepted it and not a single one of them made her feel badly about her decision. She had been impressed by Arlene's reaction and was glad to see her acceptance of the supernatural was vastly improved. Sam too, who was busy tending to Nicole and their unborn baby was making the extra effort to be there in support. And it was friends like these who here proving so valuable to Sookie. "I don't plan on using those things unless I really have to. I'm just lucky that my faerie part is the dominant one. So really, I've really gained more than anything."

"Well its is good to have little sassy Sookie back here at work." Lafayette said as he returned to the kitchen. "Ain't been the same without ya."

"So. Tonight's the night?" Arlene gestured for Sookie to take a seat at a booth. It was a rare lull in the action and so they sat across from each other. Sookie had revealed much to Arlene, who had kind of filled the void that Tara had left behind. Not that anyone could ever truly replace Tara.

"We're just going to talk….I've never been to his place before though. I told him when he called last night I thought he and Pam lived in the basement of Fangtasia, just needing coffins as they do. But they both have their own homes in a gated community. Not exactly the low rent district"

"Well, you enjoy yourself tonight." Arlene said with a wink.

Sookie shook her head. "I'm not planning on anything happening but for talking. After everything that's happened the last months…I'm still trying to process things really."

A influx of customers entered at that time, much to Sookie's relief as she and Arlene got up. "Well, either way, you try to have a nice time. Lord knows you deserve some happiness, its been a little overdue for you."

Giving her boss and friend a hug, Sookie greeted the people and got to work getting them to tables, her mind for the moment, on the task at hand rather than her upcoming evening.

She didn't know just what to wear and so just wore some jeans and a pale lilac blouse, simple purple studs in her ears and her hair pulled back into her usual ponytail. As she drove closer and closer to his place, double checking the directions he'd given her, she pulled up to the ornate black gates where a guard sat in a small booth.

"Good evening miss. How may I help you?" the 40 something man with muscles on top of muscles asked after she rolled down her car window.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm here to visit-"

The guard looked wide-eyed at her. "I should have let you in straightaway, I apologize, he told me what you looked like….you're here to see Eric Northman….please, go on in." he pushed a button and the gates slid open silently. Knowing the fear the vampire could easily instill in people, she entered the complex slowly, taking in the massive homes that were lit softly, a calming peace falling upon her. There was no home that seemed to have less than a three car garage or lacked a fancy patio and swimming pool. Lawn after sprawling lawn she passed as the houses became more and more spread out, thought the distance between them was already massive. Then she came to a cul-de-sac and saw the stately grey house that strongly reminded her of a medieval castle, turrets and all. It sat up on a small hill that was by no means steep. Parking at the curb, she timidly got out of the car and pushed a button at the gate. Moments later, the double wide, intricately carved wooden doors opened as a blur raced out and made the trip down the winding driveway.

Letting her in, Pam smiled. "Hey there Sookie. I was about to leave and give you two some privacy. But I have to say, I heard about your helping dispose of that biker. I am impressed and its good to have you among our ranks."

"Thanks Pam. But I'm not entirely-"

"You're enough and have certainly done enough to get into my good books. And that's not easy to do. My place is a few houses down and down a side street. Just as isolated as his place it. I don't like nosy neighbors. Anyway. Have fun." Pam nodded at Sookie before vanishing into the night. Left alone, Sookie heard the gate close behind her. Walking up the drive, she felt butterflies beginning to stir on her stomach. It wasn't as if they were strangers. Far from it, they had been together in every way possible. Yet, this new start was a little scary to her, but for once, it felt like a good kind of scary.

Approaching the double wooden doors with brass handles, she timidly rapped on the door with the doorknocker. It was not a loud noise by any means but she knew without a doubt he would hear it. And seconds later, the door unlocked and was opened, revealing a very casually dressed Eric. Wearing grey tank top and a pair of black tracksuit pants, he looked at her with a arched eyebrow. "Glad you found the place okay. Any trouble from the guard? I told him if he gave you any trouble-"

"I could have handled it fine if he'd given me any crap." Sookie grinned brightly. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Point taken. Come in." he backed up to let her inside. Taking her small handbag she brought with her, he hung it on a iron coat rack that on closer inspection, Sookie saw it depicted a headless skeleton. Macabre, yes but it would suit the Viking to a tee, she knew that much. Looking around, she saw that at least the ground floor was done in navy blues, grays, white and splashes of burgundy here and there. "Pam helped design this place years ago. I'm not exactly the interior designer type."

"No. you're the ripping body parts off, type." Sookie replied as she looked around the surroundings. "But it's a nice place. Cozy but clearly Pam added a so slight soft touch to it." her gaze fell to a wall in the living room where a display of ancient looking weapons ranging from crossbows to the very familiar sword hung behind a thick panel of most likely shatterproof material. The crown of his father was there as well. "The axes give the place a warm, girly feel." joked Sookie as she looked at him.

"Behave or you won't get a look at the other floors and I am most proud of the basement."

"its nothing like what's at Fangtasia, is it?" Sookie made a face, memories of things she had seen and experienced in that place not exactly having faded.

He raised a eyebrow but shook his head. "I do prefer keeping business and pleasure separate."

After showing her the rest of the house and that the basement had nothing for her to fear, they returned to the living room where she sat in a leather armchair while he lounged on a matching couch. "thanks for the drink." she said, nodding to the glass of wine he'd brought out of the small kitchen. He admitted he really didn't need it save for those rare times he had any human company. As it was, the fridge was sparse, with bottles blood, water and there was a large wine cooler as well.

"There's some food in a pantry, Pam decided it would be good to keep some around in case you happened by. Better late than never and I hope this won't be the last time you come here."

Sipping her wine, she set it on the glass coffee table. "This place is great. But I think its time for us to have the conversation we've not had the time to have."

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, I guess we do need to talk. a lot has happened." he agreed, not exactly in the mood for a long conversation. He had his mind on other things but was determined to give her his full attention and respect which she deserved.

"The night you came back to town after being gone for all those months….I was starting to think I'd never see you again. I was fearing the worst. And then when I saw you were sick, I feared that e worst was still likely. And now with what I am, a fairy-vamp hybrid, well, I guess I just want to be happy." Sookie sighed. "Maybe I am getting what I deserve for being so horrible to you. After you gave me my house back, I showed my gratitude by rescinding your invitation." she hung her head as he silently walked over to her and took her hands, pulling her to her feet.

"I will not ever claim to have been a saint. I know we have caused each other pain. What I want to know is….if you will be mine. I will not try to trick, coerce or guilt you into anything. I've told you things of my past. Of Sylvie. You remind me of her in many ways but I realize you are your own person. A person I love. You are a rare person who has been able to knock down the walls I have put up and as much as I try to fight it, you have given me back some of my humanity. Which I grudgingly admit has not been the worst thing."

Touched by his frankness, she leaned into his chest. "I can hear your heart. I know it's not really beating, but I can feel the caring, the love that's in you. And that's why I am choosing you." she looked up at him and saw the icy blue eyes melt, something they did for very few people. As he kissed her, he scooped her up and brought her to his large, windowless bedroom where they spent many blissful hours reconnecting in more ways than one. Hours later, they were wrapped in the black silk sheets, Sookie curled up sleeping against his cool skin, Eric stroking her blonde hair slowly, almost dreamily. After all the loss, the heartache and sacrifices made, did he dare hope, believe that he could have found happiness?

**Chapter 3**

She slept soundly, not waking until the sun was setting the next evening. She felt more rested than she had in a very long time and was grateful for it. Turning to her left, she couldn't help but count her blessings and be grateful for what she had now, and before. She would never forget those who had passed on in recent weeks and years but it seemed that it was thanks to the person beside her who had never given up on her that she was finally feeling like she could let go of some of the inner turmoil and pain she felt. Silently, she scooted out of the bed as she took a last look at Eric, slumbering soundly. Wanting to get another look at his spacious home, she gave herself a guided tour of the place and it was even more impressive than before. There came a knock at the door and frowning, she wondered what Pam wanted, and why she would even bother knocking.

"Pam, I would thing you'd have a key-" Sookie pulled open the door, expecting her new friend. Instead, there was a delivery man dressed in a postal uniform. "You're not Pam."

"No, not a far as I know….but I do have a package that needs to be signed for." the man held out a cardboard box, a clipboard on top of it, meant for her to sign.

Looking at the board, she moved it to see the return address. Something was fishy, no one could just come up to the door of Eric's house. But with her talents, she still felt reasonably safe and that she could handle anything. The return address was blank save for a single name. "Marnie Stonebrook?" Sookie frowned as she passed the package back to the man. "I'm sorry, I really don't want-" she felt something wash over her, freezing her in place. The delivery man smirked.

"Yes, I am well aware of her untimely passing. I know its been some time but she did pass something on to me, her sole surviving family member. I am Kyle Stonebrook, her cousin and even in death, she sends her kindest regards-" he was interrupted by Pam, who had grabbed him from behind and tossed him to the ground. Stepping on his throat with a stiletto heel, she leaned down to speak to him. The package was on the lawn as Eric came out to see what the commotion was all about. "Ah, that's who I hoped to see….I may not have my sisters talents but she did teach me the one thing I needed to know to avenge her death." swiftly, Kyle began chanting a string of strange sounding words. The package on the ground opened on its own as a small quarter sized crystal emerged. Polished and with many facets, it flashed angry shades of red as he finished his spell. Sookie tried to use her power to stop it. But she was still frozen and it was then Pam found herself in the same predicament. The stone blasted forward and embedded itself firmly in Eric's chest, knocking him backwards. As Pam and Sookie were unfrozen, they rushed to the unconscious vampire as Kyle laughed.

"What did you do to him?" Pam demanded.

"Let's just say he won't be cuddling with his precious little fairy anytime soon. I'd be willing to bet the romance is deader than he is." Kyle laughed. Angrily, Pam launched herself at him and in seconds, the man was decapitated, blood slickening the lawn.

"He was about to die, I smelled the cyanide capsule on his breath. "It was a kamikaze mission." Sookie sighed as they crouched beside Eric. Undoing his shirt, Pam gasped as they saw the entrance wound the stone had left. It was not gory, but healed over, save for the ominous symbol that both of them recognized.

"The devil?" Pam said with a frown. "Or something equally evil…"

"My friend Holly may know, she knows a lot about magic. But what its done or doing to him is anyone's-" Sookie was caught off guard by a arm striking her down, knocking her right into Pam. Both women looked stunned as the Viking circled them, merciless blue eyes glowering at them. Pam shot to her feet and tried to take him by the arm.

"Snap out of it! What's wrong wit you? It us!" Pam pleaded as he struck her, causing her to stumble backwards a few paces.

"I want you both gone. Before I really get angry. I no longer have need of either of you and if you should ever cross my path again? Well, let's say I won't be as lenient as I am being now. Now go." standing there before them Sookie felt that certainly some enchantment had indeed taken him over. Persistent as se ever was, she stood her ground.

"Why are you doing this? Just exactly what have we done? We're friends." She said, cringing at how corny she likely sounded. Fear and desperation could make one say anything, Sookie supposed as she awaited a response.

"I don't need either of you. I've realized I am not living to my potential and I intend to rectify that. I will complete Marnie's work and then it will be over once and for all." Eric replied. And with those chilling words he tuned his back to them. "You have five seconds to leave."

**Chapter 4**

Sookie and Pam were silent as they drove as far from the gated community as possible. "I remember every detail of that stone that entered him. But if Holly knows anything about it-" Pam said, trailing off.

"Marnie's getting her vengeance from the grave. She wanted to get rid of all vamps and wanted desperately to make Eric hers. And she seems to have done it." Sookie was blinking back tears. "Why do I have a bad feeling that the only way to end this is to-"

Pam glared at Sookie. "We won't have to stake him. You and that magic of yours broke a spell of Marnie's before and you'll do it again."

"Something feels different this time though. Maybe its my faerie and vampire sides giving me extra powers or something. But I felt the power coming from that stone. Its going to take more than what I have to break this magic."

They remained quiet as they pulled up to Bellefleurs. Entering the bar, Sookie made a beeline for Holly who had just cleared a table. The place was swamped but right now, Sookie plain didn't care.

"Sookie! We could use extra hands…Jess and Jason are out of town otherwise she'd be in-" Holly stopped as she saw the look in Sookie's eyes. "Something's wrong." it was then she noticed Pam's presence, a extremely rare thing indeed.

Arlene noticed Sookie's return to the bar and hurried over, eager to hear of her evening. "Well? How did it go?" she asked, too excited to notice the panic on Sookie's face right away.

"Considering we both were kicked off his property with the threat of bodily harm or worse, I would say her time with him was less than perfection." Pam snapped.

"We need to talk to Holly, so if you could try to hold down the fort, I'd really appreciate it." Sookie said to Arlene who nodded.

"Ok. Whatever you need Sookie." Arlene looked at Sookie with concern as more customers entered the bar.

Entering the office that was once Sam's, Sookie closed the door when Pam and Holly had both entered. Blurting out everything she and Pam had witnessed, Holly looked stunned. "Marnie was more clever than I could have imagined. Planning for something after she was gone….what a sick and twisted bit-"

"The point it, even with me being what I am now, there is no way I can undo what's been done. What do you think it was anyway?"

Her face darkened as she sat down on a chair. "It sounds like a spell to bind the heart. Even though his doesn't beat, he still can feel, has emotions. What that stone is doing to him is cutting him completely off from any sentiment, any caring. Any love he has for anyone is gone until that is removed from him. And as strong as he already is, I suspect the stone within will give him even more power and strength. It ain't going to be easy. And you may well have to-"

"Don't you dare freaking say it." Pam shouted. "We. Are not going to kill him. That is not going to be an option."

"Then you'd best find some way to stop him him long enough for the stone to be taken out. The longer it remains, the stronger it becomes. Until it becomes permanent. And you say he is to be used to vanquish all vampires?"

They nodded. "And I would be willing to bet he would off himself afterward. It may seem like a daunting task to kill all vamps, but keep in mind who this vamp is." Sookie said with a shudder. "I would think we maybe, have a matter of days to stop him. I would much rather stop him before he starts this killing spree though."

"You aren't as much fun as I was thinking you'd be." Pam made a attempt at humor before her small smile faded. "I take it we aren't going to go it alone. That you'll bring in-"

"Whoever is willing to help us. " Sookie said. "Thanks Holly. You….you'll help us if we need it, right?"

Holly looked less than enthusiastic but nodded. "Friends are always there for each other Sookie. But please, be careful."

**Chapter 5**

The bar was dead silent as he made his way inside, looking around at the fangbangers and vampires who had stopped at his entrance. Throne still in tact up on the raised stage area, he looked at a group of vampires who were staring right back at him. "All humans need to leave. Now!" he roared, his voice echoing throughout the bar. Knowing the reputation of the Viking vampire, no human was foolish enough to remain and so he was left with a dozen or so vampires who looked befuddled.

"There's still time before last call." the bartender who had since replaced Tara looked at her boss in confusion. There was a blur and the female vamp was reduced to goo. Wordlessly, Eric went from one to the next, staking every last one of them. There would be some time left to go out this evening to keep on doing what he needed to do. But something inside him was beginning to irritate him. Telling him it was wrong. He saw a flash of images in his mind as he watched himself assault Pam and Sookie and for a moment, he was horrified. But it soon faded as the mark on his chest burned furious, erasing the fleeting emotional regret that should not have been able to come out.

Stalking through alleys and parks, he made quick work of another thirty vampires before being forced to go to ground. Knowing he would be hunted down, he hunkered down back in his house, making sure the security alarm was working. He would take no chances in having Marnie's work interrupted, or worse, stopped.

**Chapter 6**

Bill, Sookie was distressed to hear, was on a second round of his book tour, having traveled to Europe this time. She had sent him a voice mail and several texts but had yet to hear back from him. "So…..I guess its just us." she looked around her living room at her tiny group of companions she had managed to get a hold of. Willa and Pam were all that she could muster, Andy having to hold down the fort with Jason out of town, though he promised to come to their aid if things became dire. Not that things weren't already dire, but Sookie knew that the town needed protection too.

"So this is it then? Not that any of us are weak, but how are three girls going to stop a thousand year old vampire who's been spelled with god knows what?" Willa was concerned for her maker, especially since their relationship had greatly improved. He had come to teach her a great deal of fighting techniques and had even set aside a bedroom for her at his home.

Sookie hung her phone up again, trying once more to get a ho ld of Bill. "Still no answer but-"

The door was knocked on as she ran to answer it. And there he was, her ex, looking a little haggard but still managed a crooked smile. "Sookie. As you can see, I got your message."

Relieved, she let him in and hugged him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I know the message I left you was a little jumbled but…" she recounted everything that had happened to this point and Bill looked angered.

"That witch….I never would have given a thought to her leaving something behind." Bill said as he accepted a true blood from Sookie.

"None of us did." Pam replied. "It was a unpleasant surprise, to say the least."

Then Sookie's phone rang. "Yes?" she answered. "Andy! is something wrong?"

"I need you to turn on the news. I happened to overhear something on the radio and had a feeling that the tv would have better coverage." Andy's voice was audible to everyone in the room. Flipping it on, Sookie and the others saw the carnage on the screen. Remains of dead vamps were scattered everywhere and Sookie nearly dropped her phone. "From what you told me, I think your vamp friend is the one that did it."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Sookie nodded. "I think so too, but he's not in his right mind, like I explained."

"You all be careful and remember, I can come help if absolutely necessary. The new deputies I hired ain't really ready to be left unattended here. Need a lot of training still."

"No, I get it. " Sookie said. "Thanks Andy." she hung up the phone as she looked at her friends faces, unable to turn away from the screen. With a push of a button, the tv was off and the others turned to face Sookie. "As you can see, we have a very big-and tall-problem to take care of. Fast. At this rat, who knows if he will remain in Shreveport long. He could be out of state in no time going after other vamps."

Bill nodded. "I have a hunch it will take more than some silver to take him down. But with four of us, I think we can do it. We've certainly been through enough excitement to handle this latest adventure."

Sookie gave him a sad look. "And for once, just once, I was feeling…happy. We were so peaceful together and now…." she started to tear up as a comforting hand touched her shoulder. Surprisingly, it was Pam.

"He taught me all I know and together we will get things put right. But I swear, I get another pair of shoes ruined, I think he's going to owe me for the rest of his afterlife."

Forcing a smile, Sookie nodded. "Dawn's coming really soon….Pam you're welcome to Eric's cubby if you want. Willa, maybe Bill would let you stay at his place?"

Bill looked at the still upset Willa and offered her his arm. "Of course you're welcome. Shall we?"

Willa blinked back blood tears and accepted his arm. "Thank you…..I appreciate it. You know, I almost feel like I have a family again. Its….nice." she smiled at the others as she and Bill left the house. Pam looked a little uncomfortable as she and Sookie were left alone.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't have accommodations like you're used to. I don't have fancy clothes or whatever but-"

"Don't…it's….it's fine." Pam had her back to Sookie to keep her from seeing the tears cascading down. "I'm glad for you, you know. I know I have been bitchy to you over the years…but I've seen what you two mean to each other and if anything happens to me…well, I'm glad to know he's in capable hands. 'Night. " with that, Pam moved at super speed and retreated down into the cubby, leaving Sookie feeling slightly buoyed at the rare kindness shown to her by her new friend.

**Chapter 7**

Dressed and ready to go the next evening-after seeing yet another news report about more vampire deaths-Sookie and Pam met Willa and Bill outside, a dark SUV waiting for them. "Can you sense him, Sookie? Since you are part vamp now, I didn't know if you could-"

Shushing Bill, Sookie closed her eyes and concentrated. She hadn't had the chance to truly discover all of her potential as part vamp yet sure enough, she felt his presence. "He's back in Shreveport. In his house. For the time being."

"Let's get over there before anyone else is killed or he leaves again." Willa said. "What do you think he'll do when he sees us?"

"That's a question I am really not looking forward to getting the answer to." Sookie replied grimly. "Let's go."

Starting the vehicle, Bill had a couple ides he ran by the three women. "I've got plenty of silver nets, some silver spray in pocket sized containers."

"I get it, a silver theme." Pam said with annoyance in her voice. "But what if for some reason it doesn't work. Hope he suddenly tires and wants a nap?"

Sookie was talking on the phone to Holly. After she hung up, she looked to her friends. "Holly said once the stone gets removed, he should be fine. But that the stone also needs to be destroyed to ensure every trace of it dies along with the stone itself."

Reaching the guard booth entering the housing complex, they were immediately greeted by bullets firing at them by the same guard Sookie had met before. There were a couple others too and clearly, they had been victims of glamouring. Not wanting to kill the men, Bill managed to dodge the bullets and with Willa, managed to tie the men up with a couple of the silver chains they had in the car. Putting the three men safely in the guard booth, they let themselves into the complex, a eerie sense of dread overtaking them all.

One by one, the three vamps jumped clear over the gate, Sookie waiting on the outside, still a little unsure of her powers. Taking a deep breath, she tried to jump and wound up out jumping the other three.

"Show off." Bill smirked as she landed several feet in front of him. All of their faces fell as they soon saw there was more carnage on the front lawn, some torn and bloodied fliers scattered among the remained, claiming that there would be "job opportunities" available. And it was tempting for any vampire to get the chance to work for a vampire such as Eric. And that desire was what had led another massacre to occur. "God, there's got to be another 30, 40 here." Bill said, looking around. "The front door's open too."

Sookie made to barge into Eric's house but was grabbed by Willa. "Maybe he'll listen to me. Maybe there is something I can do…."

"You're still a baby vampire, Willa, and there is a lot you don't know about your maker. His history with being involved in magic is not exactly pleasant.

"He's told me more than you think. That he was controlled by Marnie and almost killed you. That he had to be chained in the cubby to keep from going into the sun." Willa snapped. "Like I said earlier, our relationship is a lot better and I understand him better now."

"doesn't change the fact he is under a dangerous dark magic. There is no reasoning with him and I think it may need to be me that has to deal with him. I want you three out here with nets ready to go. I will try to flush him out. "

"Let me come with. Bill and Willa can be out here at the ready. Up and down, I would suggest, if he tries to fly out of here." Pam said. It wasn't a suggestion but an order."

If you two need any help, we'll come after you." Bill wasn't exactly pleased with the plan but it was true, they would need someone to try to contain the Viking should he try to take to the skies. "We'll get the chains and nets."

**Chapter 8**

With silver implements of their own, Sookie carrying them all around her neck and waist, Pam and Sookie entered the house only to find yet more bloody remains of vamps. "Oh god." Sookie said as she took in the madness of it all. "He is still here….the basement."

Slowly, they crept down into the basement, making sure not to slip in yet more puddles of blood. They heard something, a groan coming from nearby. It was like whoever it was was in great pain. Pounding on the walls and putting holes into the plaster, they found Eric destroying the room around him he killed another vampire before their eyes. "He's trying to fight it." Pam noticed. "I can see it in his face. There's still a part of him left in there."

"Yeah, maybe, but clearly not enough." Sookie replied as everything went silent and he stopped, slowly turning to face them. Shirtless and shoeless and slickened with blood, he couldn't look any less of a Viking warrior than he did now. He held a axe in the left hand. His eyes met Sookie's and she saw that he was trying to break free of the nefarious magic in him. As strong as he was though, there was no way he could beat this on his own.

"Get out of here Sookie. Please. Or just…get a stake…." he pled with her as he turned to Pam. "Both of you, before…." clenching his head and then his chest the magic took over again as he lunged towards the two women, dropping the weapons with a dull thud. Using her light, she sent him flying backwards into the already damaged wall. To little effect.

"We have to get him out and into the open." Pam said to Sookie. "Let's go." grabbing Sookie's arm, Pam fled the basement, and managed to get back outside. Bill and Willa stared at the blood covered women. "It's not our blood, not yet anyway." Pam shouted as Eric came barreling out towards them. Desperate, Willa got in between Eric and the woman, boldly cupping his face.

"Please, listen. We are your friends, we want to help you. don't let this take you over. Please." Willa put her head against his chest, blood tears falling against the wicked mark on his chest. There was a squishy sound as the stone began poking out of the wound. Not expecting such a thing, Willa went to grab it only to be thrown aside by Eric.

Taking some chains, Sookie swung them just right so they wrapped around his ankles, tripping him. Pam was desperate to stop this madness and pulling up a bowling ball sized stone from the garden, she struck him in the back of the head, knocking him out. "It won't last long." she warned.

Swiftly, they rolled Eric onto his back and put a silver net over him for extra protection. As predicted, he awoke in a fury as Sookie tried to straddle him to get the stone out. Thanks to the silver, it hadn't the chance to sink back inward and she pulled. A burst of anger sent Sookie flying straight into the front wall of the unforgiving stone of the house and knocked her out cold, the stone dropped from her hand. Taking the same rock used to incapacitate Eric, Willa smashed the glowing stone into dust which evaporated.

Bill went to check on Sookie but was pushed aside by a horrified Eric. He turned to look at Pam, Willa and Bill. "I did this." he said matter of factly. "I tried not to, I didn't mean to." he walked over to her, fearing the damage he would see. No matter if she would heal quickly due to her mixed nature, he had still seriously hurt her.

"We can get her home where she can rest." Willa offered.

He kept his back to them all as he slowly picked her up. "I am sorry for my actions. But I want you all to go…..please."

"Come on, y'all can come over to my place, that way we won't be far." Pam said to Willa and Bill, the three of them looking back with concern one last time before they slipped away. Taking her to one of the rooms not caked with dead vampire, he put her on his bed and covered her with a blanket, looking down at her with a stunned expression. It had been a very real possibility that he could have killed her, as powerful as she may be herself, getting caught in his own fury and power never boded well for anyone. She began to stir, to his relief, but kept a distance.

"Oh…my head…." Sookie said as she tried to sit up. Dazed for but a moment, she then remembered everything that happened and saw him looking at her, causing her to jump out of the bed, putting the bed in between the two of them. Looking at his face however, she realized he'd been free from the spell. But she still remained rooted to the spot. She felt herself healing as she stood there and finally made her way slowly over to him.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean or want for this to happen." Eric said as she hugged him. Feeling the tears on his skin, he stroked her hair. "I tried to fight it, I've never felt anything so….dark. And I've had more than my fair share of being spelled. The others….are they injured?""

"Everyone's fine." she reassured him. "And right now all I want to do is relax and enjoy a hot shower. Then tomorrow I suspect we will be hiring some cleaners." she made her way towards the bathroom and turned her head. "Are you going to join me?"

"You don't know how long I have wanted those words to come out of your mouth…..but are you sure you are okay?"

Pausing in the doorway of the bedroom, she faced him. "I have come to the conclusion that my life will never be dull or uneventful again like it was before you all came out of the coffin. And now that I'm part of that world, I decided I need to embrace the craziness. Now, are you coming or what?"

Smirking, he followed her the short distance to the bathroom, the future for them seemingly wide open.

_**The End**_


End file.
